


毒

by boloud



Series: 重生蝎 [3]
Category: Moira - Sound Horizon (Album)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/boloud
Summary: 关于一次Scorpios中毒事件的描写时间在scor上战场之后几年内，小朋友们都还没上
Relationships: Arcadia家族爱
Series: 重生蝎 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252253
Kudos: 1





	毒

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是在生病和被投毒暗杀当中纠结，但是感觉生病好普通，所以最后还是选了毒药【。  
> 不要问为什么毒杀都没死，就当作是moira的安排吧  
> 最近上P站看到了美味文，感觉我又可以了（？

他感到了死亡的逼近。

并非战场上不时擦肩而过的危险，而是无法挣脱的虚弱。

眼旁的疼痛、鼻间的窒息，以及喉咙深处上涌的呕吐欲，只是一个开始。

接着是腹部的绞痛，与四肢的麻痹。

即使是他也因无法忍受而不得不咬紧牙关，将呜咽伴随着不适感咽下，蜷成一团。

冷汗浸透薄衣，沾染上死亡的气息，他却在这痛苦中感到了宁静。

不应被给予的第二次机会即将受到收回，对这世间早已毫无留恋的他弯起嘴角，等待着黑暗的到来。

在意识模糊间，他感到柔软的双手贴上自己的后背轻轻推搡，似乎在催促着灵魂离开肉体，却也为寒冷的身躯沾上一丝温暖。

“Scor哥哥——”

带着哭腔的年幼声音令其不得不睁开双眼。

幼小的双子站在床边，身后则是忙乱的侍从们。

是你们发现的吗……

他想这样询问，却无法说出任何话语。

“义兄上！”

较为年长的弟弟冲到床边，眼中同样噙着泪水。

这对你来说是一个好机会，不要浪费了啊Leontius。

他想扯起嘴角露出笑容，却没有一块肌肉听从指挥。

在陷入昏迷前，他瞥到了角落中黑影的离去。

当意识再次回到身体时，他感到一丝失望。

明明都已触碰到了死神的衣袍，最终却又活了下来，为何近在眼前的安宁如此难以获得？

他皱了皱眉，咳嗽一声，吃力地撑开双眼。

“Scorpios殿下醒了！快……”

伴随着耳边的嘈杂，他陷入了恍惚。

“Scor哥哥！”

年幼的声音唤回他的神智，涣散的瞳孔找到了焦点般看向床边，他在不知不觉中已变为坐起的姿势。

“Elef、Misia……”他捂住嘴咳嗽几下，将目光移向了应当正在训练之人，“还有你，Leon。”

被注视之人露出一个疲惫的笑容：“当然还有我，义兄上。”

你为什么在这？今天的训练完成了吗？他想这样问，却错过了时机。

双子将头埋在胸口，稚嫩而柔软的手臂抱住他，犹如松开手就会失去一般紧紧不放。

他同样用力抱了抱怀中幼小的弟妹，看向依旧立在一旁，眼中带着他熟悉的渴望的弟弟。

“Leon。”他张开双臂，“过来。”

“我……”

“过来。”

Arcadia的第一王子踌躇着踏出一步。

Arcadia最年长的王子将他环进臂弯。

“哥哥……”将头埋在他肩膀上的少年吸着鼻子闷闷说道，“别再吓唬我们了。请小心一些吧……”


End file.
